


Shipping Pineapples

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi's sister owns the supermarket, his best friend is the assistant manager, and he's in charge of the produce section. Unfortunately, he seems to have made a mistake in his most recently placed order...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Pineapples

Takumi was adjusting the position of apples in the fruit display when he heard Hinoka calling his name. "What is it?" he said, turning.

Hinoka hurried over to him, cell phone in one hand and a rather harried look on her face. "We were expecting the delivery truck in three hours, but he's here  _now_."

"Oh... Is that bad?"

"We're not ready to receive it at all," said Hinoka, shaking her head. "I mean, we  _would have been_ , if they had actually shown up when they said they were going to, but we weren't expecting them to show up quite yet..." She waved her hands, looking rather frazzled. "I'm going to try to make a couple of calls and see if Laslow and the others can make it in a bit earlier, but in the meantime, do you think that you and Leo could start unloading the truck?"

"Yeah, I guess I could do that," said Takumi, smiling. "I'd been meaning to stop by the truck in any case, to make sure that my produce order was filed correctly."

"Right, right..." Hinoka gave him a quick hug and waved. "Thanks a bunch. I won't be long... hopefully I can drum up some help." She headed back through the aisles of the supermarket, already dialing furiously.

Takumi watched his older sister go with a grin.  _I'm sure that she'd unload the truck by herself, if she had to... even if she does own the store, she certainly doesn't shy away from doing the drudge work. Probably the reason why the employees here like her so much..._

He brushed his hands off on the apron he wore and headed for the back of the store. Leo was already there, a clipboard and pen in his hands. The driver was a familiar face--Benny, a rather bear-like blond man who was surprisingly soft-spoken. Takumi raised a hand in greeting. "Afternoon, Mr. Benny."

Benny wiped a sleeve across his forehead, smiling faintly. "Afternoon, Takumi. Um, sorry for the inconvenience. There must have been a typo in the schedule."

"It's not a problem," said Leo, writing a check-mark as Benny set down a box. "Thank you for helping us to unload. I know you're technically not supposed to..."

"It's the least I could do," said Benny, grunting slightly as he picked up another box. "Don't want to make more work for you than I have to."

"Well, we can't have you unloading the truck alone." Leo jerked his head to the side. "Takumi, help him out."

"Why me?"

"I'm holding the clipboard."

"You could put the clipboard down."

"I don't want to. It makes me feel official."

"Asshole."

Leo tapped the end of his pen against the papers, smirking. "I do need to verify the inventory, anyway."

"Fine, fine." Takumi sighed, shaking his head.

He and Benny worked together for a short while, the driver handing him boxes and Takumi, in turn, showing each one to Leo. As the assistant manager got further down his list, however, he began to chuckle softly.

"What? What's so funny?"

"How do I explain this..." Leo rubbed at his mouth with one hand, as if trying to erase his growing smile. "Um, Takumi, you were the one who filed the produce order, right?"

"...yeah."

"You appear to have made an error of some kind."

"What do you mean?"

Benny, standing inside the truck, shuffled his feet. "I think I know what he's talking about." He pulled a flashlight from his belt, shining it into the back of the truck. There, neatly stacked on top of each other, was case upon case of pineapples--several dozen, at least.

"Holy shit," Takumi muttered.

Leo's voice shook slightly with suppressed laughter. "I think you may have mixed up your numbers somewhere along the line."

"That's... This is..."

"According to the spreadsheet, fifty cases of pineapples."

"FIFTY CASES OF--"

"Hey, you guys, good news," said Hinoka, tucking her phone into her pocket as she came through the door. "I managed to get a hold of Hinata and Oboro, and they're on their way. Five minutes or so, probably." She glanced from Leo to Takumi, noting her brother's flustered look and her assistant manager's mirth. "What's up?"

Leo gestured with his pen, snickering. "I don't know, why don't you ask the Pineapple Prince?"

" _Pineapple Prince_?"

"Well, you're certainly not a king. That would imply that  _you_ owned the store."

"Look here, Leo, just because I made an honest mistake..."

"Are you sure it was a mistake? I'm of the mind to believe that you have a deep and abiding passion for fruit..."

In the background, Benny continued quietly stacking boxes on the floor of the backroom.

"Am I missing something?" said Hinoka, scratching the back of her neck as she looked between her bickering employees. "What do you mean, pineapples?"

"Your brother put a decimal point in the wrong place," said Leo. "So we've got an extra forty-five cases of pineapples to deal with now."

Hinoka's eyes widened. "Oh, dear." She covered up a laugh of her own with a cough. "Well, then. I'll, uh, probably try to put a sale together to deal with all the surplus."

"Sounds good," Leo said, giving a thumbs-up. "You should call it 'The Pineapple Prince's Savings Extravaganza!' Or something of the sort."

Takumi, passing by, stuck out his tongue. "Hey, asshole. Check your shirt."

Leo glanced down and winced--somewhere along the line, he'd tucked part of it through his belt, and the resulting look was utterly ridiculous. He set down the clipboard hurriedly fixed it, muttering to himself. "Damn it..."

"Yo, Takumi!" Hinata appeared at the door, waving cheerfully. "Hinoka just called us in... something about the delivery arriving early?"

"Not just an early delivery. The pineapple apocalypse," said Leo, picking up the clipboard.

Hinata blinked. "Huh?"

"Fifty boxes of pineapples on the truck." Leo pressed the clipboard into Takumi's hands. "And you're the lucky ones who get to count them."

Oboro stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait. What? Fifty boxes of pineapples?  _Fifty BOXES_?"

The assistant manager gave her his best devil-may-care shrug. "Blame Takumi."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing
> 
> this fic is a 1000+ word shitpost about pineapples


End file.
